if today was your last day
by redprototype150
Summary: my name is tay and ive been traveling alone for the past 2 years. im autistic with ADHD OC character meets claires convoy, I love reviews by the way :)
1. Chapter 1

If today was your last day

Hi my name is Tay and I am a teenager survivor of the zombie apocalypse. I haven't died yet but I wished.

My real name is Tayla Daniel's', its normally wrote Taylor but that's the boy way.

But I don't really go by that anymore, I'm 18 years old, born on July 5th of 1995.

My home town is Los Angeles but it's not my home anymore more like a burning wreck.

I've been traveling by myself for the last 2 years only carrying my fox racing backpack and my billabong travel bag in my right hand. Always travel light is one of my rules.

My billabong bag is green with black and a green handle. I have all of my clothes, socks and underwear, swimmers and toilet bag.

My fox racing backpack has my laptop in it with the changer and phone changer with my some food and drink with binoculars. Radio and a quiver with 50 arrows and my bow strapped on the back close to me if needed.

I have always have my axe on me since I have been traveling by foot and I'm always walking past zombies on the way.

I was walking along the warm dirt road with wind sending dust everywhere making me close my eyes behind my sunglasses.

Since the apocalypse I seen a lot of things mostly zombies but they don't stay dead for long but I've walked past a few survivors and continue to travel alone since I liked being alone.

Most people would have went to them and travelled with them to stay alive but not me, I'm not like humans you see.

I'm autistic with ADHD so I love being alone in this fucked up world surrounded by mindless zombies.

I don't like humans very much, I kinder dislike them and I don't know why but I'm disgusted by them almost sick to the stomach when I spot them.

It's like I can't stand them, looking down and changing the song on my iPod to if today was your last day by nickelback. Great song love it makes me feel free and impulsive.

Glancing up and noticing I was passing a hotel on my way to los Vegas before looking back down before kicking some rocks.

'What the?' Claire muttered staring at a figure walking past the hotel with a travel bag in one hand and an axe in the other, causally walking down the road not noticing the convoy vehicles parked out front.

The teenager was wearing a light red fox racing t-shirt looking 1 size too big for her with white skinny jeans with red globe high-tops.

She had an alpstars snapback and element sunglasses on with black earphones in her ears. She had a fox racing red backpack on her back with a bow strapped to her back and the other travel bag in her right hand with a wood cutter in her left hand.

She looked like nobody owned her.

'Who is that?' Alice whispered staring at the young girl while the others watched surprised and shocked at her not noticing them.

'Looks like a girl' Carlos said studying the teenager's body and watching with the others as she walks past them heading north to los Vegas.

'She's a teenager' Kmart told them with a smile sounding excited looking at the girl and seeing she was hot.

'Where's she going?' Claire asked confused before quickly running after the young survivor while the others followed and watched.

'Hey' Claire yelled out but was only ignored by the teenager but she didn't know she had her earphones in.

'HEY!' Claire screamed out to the survivor causing her to stop dead in her tracks.

'That got her attention' she muttered quietly to herself.

Freezing at hearing something yell out, unplugging my ear phones out as I knew it wasn't my music.

Slowly turning to my right and seeing a woman with an army hat on with red hair and singlet and cargo pants on, staring at me with this weird expression on her face making me tilt my head up in confusion.

Looking behind to see another girl who looked my age but had blonde hair and another woman with short black hair and a man who looked in his late 30s.

Turning my glaze back to the woman who was still staring at me looking me up and down confused before taking a few steps closer making me stand in defence.

_Humans_ I thought pulling my lips up in disgust. _I don't need this._

I grunt and turn back around before I continue to walk north to los Vegas.

Ignoring the red woman's glaze and not wanting to talk or hang around them.

'What the hell is her problem?' Kmart asked Carlos and Alice as Claire just stood there watching the survivor walk away from her.

'I think I know what it is' Carlos muttered quietly to them before shoving past Alice, bringing his fingers up to his mouth and whistling loud making Kmart put her hands over her ears.

Watching with a smirk as the teenager whip around and stare in Carlos direction before mentioning the survivor over with his pointing finger.

Hearing someone whistle loud before I whip around to stare at the man in his late 30s mentioning me over with his pointing finger, without second thoughts, walking past the red haired woman over to the man. Totally ignoring the red head who was watching her with a cold look.

Reaching the man as two of the woman step back as I move closer watching the man with a question in my eyes. Dropping my billabong travel bag on the ground next to me, showing him my full attention.

'What is he doing?' Claire whispered to Alice who watched silently with Kmart on her other side.

'I don't know but he seems like he knows what he's doing' Alice told her quietly as they watched Carlos connect with the strange girl.

Hearing footsteps behind me knowing it was the woman who yelled out to me.

'I'll give you this if you hand me that axe in your hand' he instructed carefully, opening his hand showing me a gold/red shotgun shell already used. _Wow that's so cool._

Staring at it in his hand with interest as I never had a shotgun shell before.

Glancing down at my axe thinking about if I should give it to him and its mine though, what if he doesn't give it back.

'It's ok you'll get it back I promise' he explained to me as if he knew what I was thinking. _Oh shit he can read minds._

Looking up to meet his glaze before slowly reaching out and handing the mini axe to him before he grabbed it and placed the shotgun shell in my hand with a smile. Playing with the shotgun shell in my hands with a grin.

'Good' he said with a smile looking over to see Claire watching with a confused face while Alice looked surprised with Kmart staring at the girl in wonder.

Bending down and picking up the billabong bag before straightens up.

'Alright come on let's get you checked up' Carlos said turning and walking away to over to Betty's ambulance with the weird girl shadowing behind.

'I could've done that!' Claire yelled out annoyed and shocked at watching the young girl follow Carlos all the way to Betty's ambulance.

'Claire I think this one is different' Alice told her watching the young girl who kept her glaze on the ground.

'What?' she turned to Alice giving her a cold look.

'The way he was talking to her like it was her language 'Alice calmly explained to the convoy leader as Kmart was daydreaming.

'Yeah she's weird' Kmart said joining the conversion.

I could feel people staring at me making me uncomfortable about my choice making.

Glancing up to see a big ambulance before the man opens the back doors and mentioning me to jump in, hesitantly climbing in before he hops in behind me, closing the doors shut.

'Betty can you do a body scan please?' he asked the dark coloured skin lady who was sitting down and looking at me questionly.

'Sure may I asked who' she said with confusion before he spoke with frustration.

'Just do it and don't talk to her' he told her with a warning making me stare at the ground in shyness.

'Don't worry I'll be right outside, Betty here is my friend so she won't hurt you' he explained to me before giving the lady a smile and exiting the ambulance and shutting the doors behind him.

'Ok just start when you're ready' she said calmly standing up and getting some things out. _Fuck should have kept walking when I had the chance._

Reaching up and unclip my backpack before sliding the straps off and carefully placing it on the ground beside the bed.

Hesitantly taking off my sunglasses and hat, placing them on the bed and pulling my t-shirt over my head and throwing it on the bed with aggression.

Looking down my chest and taking a deep breath I undo my jeans and slip out of them before clearing my throat causing the lady to turn around and stare at my body.

After packing up the stuff for Mikey, I decided to head over to Carlos and talk to him about what the fuck was all that about.

_That girl was strange and weird, never in my lifetime have I met such an odd person_.

Spotting Carlos leaning against the ambulance having a smoke before butting it out when he caught Claire walking over to him.

'Carlos may I ask what the hell happened before?' she asked him with anger and confusion.

'Of cause Claire' he muttered to her glazing at her before looking away.

'Well?' she shouted annoyed at him for being quiet.

'She's not like Kmart Claire I think you need to understand that' he told her with a soft voice.

'You don't think I've noticed that?' she said with sarcasm.

'I'm just warning you Claire, just giving you the heads up' Carlos explained to her giving her a hard look to show her he was serious about it.

'I think I already know she's weird Carlos' Claire muttered quietly to him glancing over to see Kmart talking to Alice.

'She's not weird!' she's special Claire' Carlos yelled at her with anger before lowering his voice apology to normal so he wouldn't caught any attention more than usual.

'Special?' she asked confused for a few moments trying to think about the information.

'She's retarded?' she asked him with a shake of her head.

'No she's not retarded!' Carlos shouted at her making the red head jump at his tone of voice.

'Just has a different operating system to us' he calmly explained letting out a deep breath before he spotted Otto and quickly mentioning the cooker over.

'Yes Carlos' Otto asked with a smile while Claire was in thought trying to figure out what Carlos was saying.

'Otto can you go please get me a box of fruit loops please' he asked him nicely with a smile when the cook looked at him twice shocked at the request.

'Now would be great' he said enraged for him still standing there before Otto jumped and quickly walked away to get the fruit loops.

'Why didn't she come to me but to you?' Claire asked him confused and annoyed at him.

'Because you don't understand her like I do' Carlos told her with a smile before glancing at her.

'She's just a teenager like Kmart Carlos, you didn't make this a big deal when we found Kmart' she continue to say with a frown feeling a headache coming.

'Your point?' he asked her sounding bored.

'Well she's just like Kmart' Claire said giving Carlos a weird look.

'No Claire she isn't, you have no idea' Carlos told her with an amused voice before chuckling softly.

'What's so funny?' the convoy leader asked getting frustrated with the man.

'Nothing you have to worry about believe me' he replied grabbing his knife out and cleaning it.

'Why are you so interested in this girl' Claire screamed out getting in his face before he mention for her to keep her voice down.

'She reminds me of someone' he explained giving her a sad smile.

'Who'? Claire asked getting angry by the minute.

'My daughter Claire' he softly said before glancing away from her shocked glaze.

Before she could reply, Otto returned with the big box of fruit loops and giving it to Carlos before hurrying away before he gets another order from the grumpy leader.

'Never knew you liked fruit loops?' Claire said changing the topic since she was getting uncomfortable.

'I don't' he told her with a cold voice.

'Well why did you get Otto to get them? Claire asked him getting more confused by the seconds.

'I never said they were for me' he explained to her before opening the plastic bag with his knife.

Both turning around at hearing the back doors open to reveal the teenager who had her sunglasses on still and Betty who was behind her looking dazed and hurt.

'Carlos can I talk to you' Betty asked him sounding very uneasy and uncertain.

'Sure betty' he said before turning to the girl handing the fruit loops to her.

'Here some fruit loops to snack on' he explained giving her a smile before looking at her in the eyes.

'Don't move ok' he ordered her looking doubtful about her.

'It's ok Kmart can watch her' Claire said making the girl look at her the first time since this morning like right in the eyes. Getting very uncomfortable under her deadly look, she turns to spot Kmart.

Mentioning Kmart over before the happy teenager run over to Claire with a smile on her face.

'Kmart stay here and watch her ok' Claire told her while Kmart nodded and looked at the girl who looked very alert and aware of her surroundings.

Nodding to Carlos it was alright, they both entered the ambulance and shut the doors behind them leaving the two teenage girls alone.

'Ok I did a full body scan' Betty said with a deep breath as Carlos and Claire looked at her waiting.

'And?' Carlos asked not being able to wait any longer.

'I've never seen anything like it' she said looking between Claire and Carlos looking uncertain.

'She has multiple fractures and damaged scar tissue over twenty two percent of her body' Betty explained seeing Carlos shocked and Claire's worried face.

'Also her eyes are bloodshot red' she explained to them giving both of them a look.

'Why?' Claire asked confused of why she had bloodshot eyes.

'She hasn't slept like in 2 years' Betty told them sounding very odd.

'How'? Claire asked wondering what the hell what happened to this young girl.

'I have no idea, when I tried to ask she said she didn't want to talk about it' Betty told them giving Carlo's a sad smile and Claire a nod.

'Look you can see where the fractures were and mostly damaged scar tissue' Betty said showing them the x-ray of her body.

'There isn't really much I can do' Betty told them with a sad voice feeling bad.

'You did the best you could Betty thank you' Carlos thanked her a smile before exiting the vehicle.

'So do you like twilight?' Kmart asked the girl feeling very awkward with her not talking only staring at her. _No I fucking hate twilight it's the most fucking stupid movie ever_

Nothing at all she did was stare at her while eating fruit loops. Looking away from her to show her I'm not interested at all.

'The book or movie?' asked Kmart with a smile trying to make the girl talk. _Both now shut up_

'I prefer the book because it has more information than the movie does' Kmart continue to talk on and on to the girl as if it was normal conversion. _Oh my god does she not get it_

'Movie is good but new moon is just so boring' she said giving the other teenager a lazy smile. _All of them are boring now stop talking to me._

'Do you like music?' Kmart asked her looking away bit upset that _this girl is a teenager and doesn't talk, she was really happy to found another person her age to talk to but I think the girl doesn't talk._

'Do you like breathing?' turning around shocked to meet the girls eyes wondering did she hear that or did she just really talk.

_Like seriously I'm not joking because I have the biggest problem, I have no impulse control and right now I am really thinking about ways to stop you breathing._

'Yes?' she answered her feeling uncertain that the girl spoke to her. _I need duct tape to shut her up_

Watching the girl, looking at her expression to show her it was her that spoke not her mind.

Studying her face. She just stared at Kmart for 2 minutes before showing a devil's smirk showing her white straight teeth. _Boo!'_

Gasping at her knowing she did talk to her knowing it was her that spoke cause of her smirk on her face. _She's just playing stupid, she can talk!_

Both jumping at seeing Claire and Carlos exit the ambulance before Claire flashes Kmart a smile.

_Ha-ha I think she just shit bricks, you should have seen her face._

_Fuck that made my day._

_That was gold, I think I scared her hell she probes thinks she heard it like she's mad now. She thinks shes crazy cause she heard a voice, hahahaha._

Turning to see man exit the vehicle with the redhead before catching her sending a smile Kmart's way.

'Hey here's your bag' Carlos said giving her backpack to her. Placing the backpack on my back but not clipping it up.

'So my name is Carlos, what is yours?' looking up to him before grabbing my notepad out and writing my name on it.

Giving him the notepad before his nodes in understanding before picking my travel bag for me and walking back over to the vehicles.

'We are hitting the road in less than 10 minutes and we travel in pairs' he explained to me.

Looking at him and slowly nodding to him to show him I'm listening.

'We travel by genders' he quietly said to me making me tilt my head up in confusion. _What the fuck?_

'Girls with girls and boys with boys' he easy explained it to me making me frown, pulling my lips up in disgust.

'That's just fucking stupid' I muttered quietly when he wasn't looking before he glanced down at me staring at me wondering if I said that. _Oops._

'Yeah tell me about it' he said giving me smirk before walking over to the short dark haired girl.

'Alice this is Tay' Carlos said getting her attention and pointing to me.

Watching her turn around giving me a smile and bending down like in 70s style making me smirk.

'Nice to meet you' Alice said smile stepping closer to me. _Good she is tall._

'Tay this is Alice, you will be traveling with her in the hummer with claire' Carlos explained to me making me stare at him with a deadly look.

'Claire is the redhead girl, the one who spotted you' Carlos said making me shake my head in no way.

'It's alright Alice will be with you' Carlos tried to calm me down softly.

'Don't worry you will get to hang with me soon' he said before handing Alice my travel bag and flashing me a smile before leaving us alone.

'You like Halloween?' Alice asked me not sounding awkward.

Shrugging my shoulders as I didn't know if she was talking about the movie or the theme.

'Like the movie' she explained more clearly making me smile and nod.

'Cool cause I have horror movies we can watch' she told me with a smirk before picking up her bags and walking over to the big yellow hummer I spotted.

Following her behind as we walk around the back, lifting up the boot she places my billabong bag in with her other ones before closing the boot and walking around to the other side as I go to the opposite side.

Opening the door and jumping into the backseat where she is, taking off my backpack and putting it on the floor.

Glancing up and seeing Kmart in the front seat staring at me with a smile, quickly looking away as Claire jumps in the driver's seat and starts the car.

Looking up and meeting Claire's eyes in the review mirror as we stare at each other before she looked away and started to drive.

Changing the song to ride with me by the vines.

Feeling something soft hit me in my chest, looking down at it, unfolding the piece of paper and reading it.

It said _I know you can talk, can't play stupid all the time._

Looking up I see Kmart watching me with a cold look.

Pulling out my pen from my jeans pocket before writing two words in big letters.

Seeing Alice lean beside me and look at what I was writing before she started to chuckle softly beside me making the redhead to glance our way questionly.

Folding it back up and throwing it into the passenger's seat to Kmart.

Placing the pen back in my pocket before turning sideways looking an Alice who had to look out the window to control her laughter.

Hearing a loud gasp from the front, glancing over to Kmart who had her mouth open wide from shock and surprise from my choice of wording.

'What? Claire asked worried glancing between Kmart and me and Alice looking confused.

'She wrote this to me' Kmart said showing Claire my reply to her message.

FUCK OFF it read out in big letters.

'Just ignore her Kmart and it's not funny Alice!' Claire yelled making Alice laugh harder.

'Claire she can talk!' Kmart shouted from the front making me drop the smirk to glare at the blonde, silently telling her to shut it before I do.

'What? Claire screamed shocked staring at me in the review mirror before glancing at Kmart.

'Yeah she's playing stupid, she can understand what we are saying' Kmart continue to say with anger and surprising the convoy leader.

'You don't know that Kmart?' Claire muttered quietly just enough for me to hear it.

'Yes I do, when you and Carlos went to talk to Betty, I asked if she liked music and I looked away and next I hear her say do I like breathing?' Kmart excitedly explained to her waving her hands around in drama.

'You could of mistaken yourself Kmart, the brain can do mind tricks' claire tried to calm the excited teenager.

'No but after 2 minutes I saw her smirk'! Kmart yelled out turning around and staring at me making me very angry.

'Stop playing I know you can talk you fucking!' she screamed in my face before she got interrupted by Claire.

'Kmart watch your mouth!' Claire shouted from the front in a cold voice.

All I could do was smile a bit before she turned around in frustration letting out a deep breath. Making sure Claire had her eyes on the road and Kmart playing with her jacket and catching Alice staring out the window.

'It was funny you should of saw her face, she shit some bricks' I said quietly when they weren't looking at me making me smirk when claire jumped and snapped to the review mirror with shock while Kmart started to smile in her seat as Alice just chuckled at Claire's expression.

'See I told you, she can talk!' Kmart yelled with excitement while Claire just looked like she seen a ghost. She went pale white as Kmart just bounced happy in her seat.

'Yeah I guess' claire said trying to keep her eyes on the road but every few seconds watching me looking confused.

'I know she talks like a sociopath Claire but I think that's the way she talks' Kmart blubbered on with a big grin on her face.

'Like the only things she can say' Kmart explained turning around and giving me a smile making me grunt and look at my window.

'Well I don't want her talking like that' Claire said with a cold voice shooting daggers at me in the review mirror.

'Why not, are you scared'? I said in a deeper voice making Claire jump in her seat making me smirk.

'No I don't like that kind of language coming out of your mouth!' Claire yelled in anger and frustration.

'Yes mum' I answered her with sarcasm while Alice just chuckled beside me.

'That whole time, you could talk you knew what I was saying yet you' Claire muttered feeling dumb not to notice things faster.

'Played dumb yeah Claire you're a bit slow' Kmart interrupted her with a smirk as me and Alice start to laugh.

'A bit?' I asked sounding surprise that she thought the redhead was a little bit slow more like slow as dog shit.

'Shut it!' Claire shouted from the front with venom.

'Oh ok' I muttered and continue to look out the window.

'No don't Claire I like her talking!' Kmart yelled from the front hitting Claire on the arm before turning around and giving me a smile.

'Well I don't' she grunted out in anger.

'How old are you?' she asked me with a grin.

'18' I muttered quietly.

'Ha-ha yeah right' she said rolling her eyes at me.

'5 of July 1995' I answered her with my date of birth watching her expression change before she realised I was 18 and just blushed and smiled at me.

'Where's your hometown?' she asked with a smile.

'Los angels' I answered her with a smirk.

'What's your favourite colour? She asked watching me in the review mirror waiting for my answer.

'Red' I told her calmly _knowing she won't shut up now._

'Why? She asked curious about me.

It's the colour of blood' I explained to her making her drop her smile making me laugh.

'I'm joking' I told her with a wink making her blush.

'What's your hobbies?' she continue to ask me questions.

'Motorbike riding, Xbox 360 and alchemy' I answered her with a smirk.

'What colour are your eyes? She asked with a shy smile.

'Light blue' I told her making her smile.

'What's your favourite horror movie? She asked with a big smile.

'Halloween' I answered her before looking out the window.

'Do you like guys or girls? The question took me off of cause.

Snapping back to see her looking at the ground.

'None' I told her making her look up confused.

'Not interested' I muttered to her before glancing out the window again.

'Why? She asked sounding confused.

'Prefer to be alone' I answered her making Claire grunt.

'But that's sad and lonely' Kmart said looking at me with puppy eyes.

'To you humans it is but to me no its freedom and excitement' I explained to her pulling my words up in disgust at the word humans.

'What's your name?' she asked excited to know what my name is.

'Tay' I muttered to her quietly.

'Really? She asked glancing at me in the review mirror.

'Yes' I grunted at her.

'Don't lie' she said with a shake of her head.

'Fine it's Tayla' I said with a roll of my eyes.

'Pretty name' she whispered softly.

'Yes named after my late brother' I slowly explained to her.

'Wow I'm sorry' she said with a sad smile making me frown.

'Don't be' I snapped out to her not wanting her to cry while I'm here. _Shit just gets awkward._

'So you into girls' I asked her with a knowing smirk.

'What? She coughed out in surprise at my question

'Don't act stupid I know you think I'm hot' I explained to her seeing her blush deep red

'I really don't know' she started to say but I interrupted her short.

'What I'm talking about yeah bullshit' I yelled out louder making Claire yell at me from the front.

'Language!' Claire shouted at me for swearing, _god she's not my mum thank god. _

'Put a sock in her ranger' I spat out making her let a cry of shock of out of her mouth.

'Wow' Kmart breathed out sounding scared and looking at the redhead in worry.

'What'? I asked glancing at Kmart and back to Claire who was breathing heavy making me roll my eyes at her.

'No one talks to Claire like that and gets away with it' Kmart explained to me backing to the window in fear as if she would attack any minute making me chuckle at her.

'Well I'm the first because she won't be able to catch me' I reassured Kmart sending a smirk to Claire in the review mirror where she was sending me a deadly look.

'I've got a shotgun under the seat where Kmart is seating so I won't need to catch you' Claire threatened me from the front seat with a cold voice making Kmart look uncomfortable in here.

'And I have an axe which I can make you look like lasagne with teeth' I told her in a hostile voice showing her I wasn't joking.

Staring at her in the driver's seat watching her glance back and forth to me and to the road in complete shock trying to understand what I just threatened her with.

Before she just gaged and looked like she watched movie saw for the first time.

'Yeah isn't a good image for you' I told her in a dead voice making her glance at me in the review mirror in fear and surprise before grunting and looking back to the road.

'I should have shot you when I had the chance' she said in anger making me blink surprised of how fast she responded to me this time.

'Claire!' Kmart yelled out at Claire shocked and hurt she would say that to me.

'And I wished I slit your throat when I got close enough to you' I told her back with a big devils smirk knowing her two can play at this game.

'Ok I get it you guys both hate each other, you can stop now, you both win' Kmart said in the front seat trying to calm us down but it only made it worse.

'You wouldn't be able to get close enough to me before I blow your brains out on the floor' she said giving me look that could kill a person but it only made me smirk bigger.

'Claire Kmart's right cut it out now you're the adult here' Alice told her trying to help us to stop fighting but it wasn't working.

'You wouldn't be fast enough to pull the trigger before I ripped your throat out and shit down it and see what comes out the other side' I said calmly with an aggressive tone showing her I'm not to be fucked with.

Watching her expression to change to anger to shock and disturbed before turning around and giving me a cold look.

'You're a fucking sociopath'! She yelled in disgust at me like I was a zombie myself.

'And you're a bitch that can't get laid' I yelled back at her making her gasp in shock before glancing back to the road.

'You're the most fucked up disturbed teenager I have ever met' she screamed in anger at me spatting out saliva.

'You're the biggest slut I have ever met!' I shouted louder making her slam on the breaks making us fall forwards at the sudden stop.

'Oh shit' Kmart breathed out making me glance at her in confusion.

'Tayla take it back now or you're not going to live for long' Kmart said to me looking at Claire who was breathing heavy and punching the steering wheel.

'Claire just breathe ok' Alice told her glancing at me uncertainly.

'What it's true?' I said before Claire punched the steering wheel harder.

'That's it your fucking dead' she screamed so loud it shook the windows before she throw the door open, quickly undoing my seatbelt I jump out of it and run around as she tries to chase me.

AHHH!' I yelled feeling scared as the mad woman ran after me I think I ran around the hummer 6 times before everyone ran over and watched before Carlos came running over.

'That's enough stop it Claire' Carlos shouted at her before grabbing a hold of her while others stood in the middle of us.

'That little shit' she continue to yell in frustration at me trying to grab me but it wasn't working.

'Drop it Claire' Carlos screamed in a deep voice making Claire stop and making everyone go silent at his tone.

'Get it on the bus Tay' Carlos order pointing to the bus behind him. Quickly grabbing my backpack out of the hummer and walking past everyone not meeting Carlos eyes as I reach the bus and hop on.

'You're the adult Claire' Carlos said in disappointment.

'She started it' she glowed out in anger.

'Well I'm finishing it' Carlos yelled in warning at her.

'I know you didn't you start it, yes she's quite a lot to deal with and I should of put her on the bus in the first place' Carlos calmly told her a bit annoyed.

'Now are you ok to drive or do you need a few minutes' Carlos asked claire placing his hand on her shoulder feeling bad about the fight.

'No I'm fine' she said quietly before looking away to see Kmart in her seat.

'Ok' Carlos said before mentioning it was ok to go back over to the hummer.

Walking back over to the hummer jumping in and turning the hummer back on.

'Hey Claire? Kmart asked her in worry.

'Yeah k' Claire said with a small smile.

'You ok? She asked the convoy leader concerned for her.

'Yes I'm fine' she turned and showed Kmart a smile before driving back onto the road.

'Your right' Claire said out of nowhere.

'About what?' Kmart asked confused.

'I should have stopped when you guys told me to' Claire explained softly before taking a deep breath.


	2. Chapter 2

If today was your last day

Chapter 2

I was riding on the bus for over an hour after my fight with the convoy leader. Otto welcomed me on as he opened the door flashing me a smile.

As I entered the bus I noticed I was the centre of attention while all the kids stared at me making me uncomfortable under their glazes.

Turning to the left, I drop myself in the front seat and place my bag next to me as I stare out the window.

Fidgeting with my fingers as the bus got loud by all of the voices talking making me close my eyes and try to block out the Nosie.

Two kids tried to talk or start a conversion with me but I only just stared daggers at them before they shut up and returned talking to their friends. _I wasn't in the mood to talk to humans_.

So I pulled out my laptop, plugged in my earphones before pressing play on the keypad. I watched warm bodies and I started to feel much better.

_I almost felt like the zombie myself, feeling lost and confused but mostly calm about it. Just walking around in boredom and only grunt, moaning to people._

_I have no idea what to do with my live now, just copying what everyone else is doing._

Pulling out my earphones as I heard the kids quiet down making me look up in confusion._ What's going on?_

'Ok guys, we are stopping at a motel so I want you to grab your stuff and line up and wait for me to order you into rooms' he said making me pull my lip up in disgust. _I'm not sharing sorry._

After he finished talking, the kids cheered and the bus started to get loud by all of the kids talking.

Slowly packing up my laptop and placing it carefully back in my backpack as I saw the kids exiting the bus.

Zipping up my bag and standing up, swinging it onto my back, strapping it in as I stood waiting for the last person to leave so I could get out.

Walking out of my seat and into the aisle, making my way to the door and stepping out into the sunlight before I hear the door close behind me.

Adjusting my bag on my back, I look around before I spot Carlos over at his truck, mentioning me over like he knew I was looking for him.

fixing my sunglasses before making my way past the crowd, pushing people out of my way as I stare at Carlos though my sunglasses.

Stopping in front of him as I look up to see him glancing at me.

'Carlos can you please get my travel bag' I asked him nicely since I didn't want to go get it because of Claire.

'No I won't' he said with a smile frowning at him making me stare at him confused.

'What?' I asked sounding upset he wouldn't get my bag for me.

'You are' he explained staring down at me with a smirk.

'Are you mad?!' I asked him in shock at him suggesting I go get my bag from the hummer where that crazy bitch is. _She will rip me apart and feed me to the dead!'_

'No I'll make you a deal, if you apologize to Claire, I will let you have a room by yourself' he said with a smile placing his hand on my shoulder, bending down to look at me in the eyes.

'Do I get my axe back?' I asked him shyly since I missed my axe.

'No sorry Tay, it's the rules gorgeous' he explained to me giving me a brief smile, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

'It's the best I got' he said taking a deep breath giving me a sad smile.

'Look you don't have to like her, just be nice to her ok'? He told me before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

'Ok deal' I said making him smile before he shook my hand and turning me around before pushing me towards the hummer where I saw Claire having a cigarette on the bummer.

Wiping my sweaty hands over my skinny jeans as I walked closer to the redhead.

Crackling my neck before hearing it crack making me sigh.

Stretching my hands, feeling the bones pop with another crack, before rolling my neck around keeping my eyes on the convoy leader.

Seeing the redhead look up as I reach her, watching me with a frown before taking a drag from the cigarette, blowing it out to the side.

'What do you want?' she said in an annoyed voice before taking another drag keeping her eyes on me.

Opening my mouth before hearing nothing come out making me shake my head trying to talk but nothing coming out. _Oh no, not again, speak god dammit._

Watching Claire stare at me in confusion waiting for me to talk but nothing is coming out. I must have looked like a gold fish while opening and closing my mouth numerous times.

'Well? Spit it out!' she yelled to me while looking at me with cold look before butting out her cigarette keeping her attention on me, crossing her arms waiting.

I' err' just' I stuttered out before turning around to see Carlos watching me with a smile before giving me the thumbs up.

Snapping back to see Claire standing watching me with an eyebrow raised while tapping her foot on the ground.

Breathing deeply before looking into her eyes.

'I made a mistake' I started out slowly taking deep breathes to stop me from stuttering again.

'Ok' she said nodding her head slowly leaning forward to me.

'It was a horrible mistake' I again slowly spoke to her trying to calm my heartbeat.

'Yes' she told me looking at me waiting for me to continue.

'And I'm sorry' I quickly said before turning my head looking over the side of the hummer, avoiding her confronting stare.

Then I realised I have my sunglasses on so she couldn't see my eyes or where I was looking.

Slowly turning back to see her watching me with a smile making me feel better that I got rid of most of the tension between us.

'So I apologize about my mistake and it won't happen again' I calmly apologized to her looking right at her in the eyes showing her I was serious about this and it wasn't a joke.

'Ok good, I apologize too' she told me making me smile at her.

Nodding my head at her now since I was feeling a bit awkward now.

'You can get your bag now' she said smiling letting out chuckle making me blink in surprise, _how did she know?_

'Thanks' I muttered to her before nodding awkwardly turning and walking along the side of the hummer and stopping at the back.

Opening the back and seeing my travel bag, grabbing it and carefully closing the door, not wanting to slam it.

Walking out from the back and walking over to Carlos who was watching me with a big smile.

Ducking my head as I started to very shy under his stare keeping my eyes on my shoes.

Looking up as I reach him before he puts his arm over my shoulders bringing me close to his side.

'I'm so proud of you!' he said giving me and looking at me with a smile.

'Ha-ha yeah' I said awkwardly not used to the attention before I felt him kiss my head again.

'And for that you can pick any room you want' he explained to me with a proud voice.

'I pick number 2' I answered him showing him what room I wanted as I pointed to number 2 door.

'Good choice!' he said before dropping his arm from my shoulder and promising me he will be back, walking over to where the news van was.

Shrugging my shoulders before walking up to the number 2 door, dropping my travel bag beside me on the ground before twisting the handle and realising its locked, placing my backpack on the ground with my other bag.

Of cause it's locked.

Quickly looking over my shoulder to see if anyone is looking at me, only seeing Alice and Claire in an embrace making me pull my lips at in disgust. _Gross._

'Hey where is Becky?' Alice asked Claire looking around her to notice her daughter has disappeared.

'She was just here with me before' Claire told her pulling out of the embrace and scanning the area to look for the little girl.

'Bloody hell' Alice cursed under her breath trying to find her with her eyes.

'Maybe she went and followed Kmart'? Claire suggested feeling her girlfriend uneasy about not knowing where Becky is.

'But Kmart would tell us' Alice said in confused trying not to be scared and worried for her daughter.

Alice' Claire whispered staring at the sight, seeing Becky shadowing Tayla to the number 2 door. Both of them thinking the same thing, _trouble._

'Oh no Becky!' Alice yelled as she and Claire started sprinting towards the young girl following the teenager without her knowing.

Seeing no one taking notice of me, I took a few steps back, straighten my back before lifting my foot up getting ready to kick it down.

'Oh no Becky!' hearing a loud voice call out making me turn before hearing a grunting sound.

Looking down in the gap between the grounds to the door, I saw movement making me quickly step back in a defence position. _Shit_

Watching the door fall forward to the ground before a zombie came running out, quickly ducking its arms and grabbing its neck and jaw.

Shoving it around before pushing its neck left before twisting it back right with cracking loud seeing the bone snap out its neck making blood spatter on my shirt and on the ground in front of me, dropping it to the ground with a thump.

Taking a few deep breaths trying to calm my electric heart.

Before noticing a young girl sitting on the ground no farther then 2 feet away from me, staring at me with wide eyes, parted lips and frozen from shock and pale as a ghost, making me look at her with my face full of shock. _Oh no she saw it_

_Oh no_

Watching her stare at me before closing her eyes, quickly dashing forward and catching her in my arms before she hit the ground, knowing she passed out in shock.

'BECKY!?' Alice yelled out running over with Claire close behind, dropping and taking Becky out of my arms while Carlos and chase, Otto ran over, Carlos coming over to me putting a hand on my shoulder.

'And that's why I need to have my axe on me!' I shouted at them feeling very sick that I had to touch the thing to kill it making everyone look at me with surprise.

'Betty!' Claire yelled as a dark coloured lady run over and looking at her.

'What's wrong with her?' Claire asked trying to find out if she was going to be ok.

'She's in shock' the lady said before Alice picked her up and followed the nurse.

'Alice I didn't know that she was behind me, if I knew I wouldn't of done it, I would of closed the door for her not to see it' I started to rant out feeling like it was my fault for the young girl going into shock because of what I did in front of her eyes.

Watching her pass the little girl to Claire who followed Betty and coming over to me before laying a hand on my shoulder.

'Tay its fine, Becky likes to shadow people she likes, it's not your fault and I'm happy you did what you did because I wouldn't of been able to get there in time' she said quietly to me looking me in the eyes.

Nodding my head as I knew I couldn't blame myself before she give me a squeeze and walked over to the ambulance.

'I thought this place was clear' Carlos glowed out in anger for the near death.

'It was' LJ told him looking at the body on the ground

'Chase can you get the body out of here please' Carlos quietly told the cowboy before looking at Tay with concern. LJ and chase dragged the body around the back leaving me and Carlos alone.

'Tay are you ok'? He asked me feeling worried for the teenager. _That's going to stay in that girls mind til she dies._

'No, I'm probably going to give that girl nightmares about what I did right in front of her!' I said while shaking my head feeling so disappointed and very guilty about my actions._ I should of look behind me before breaking its neck._

'Hey I'm proud of you killed it before it got to Becky and trust me she's been though worse so don't blame yourself' he said making me look at him though my sunglasses showing him I was listening.

'Anyway I wasn't meaning that way, are you ok physically? He asked again explaining to me more knowing he confused me by the question.

'Yeah it didn't get me, I was too fast' I told him with a small smirk making him chuckle before giving me a kiss on the head.

'Ok go have a shower, freshen up and change clothes and just chill out and I'll come get you when Becky wakes up' he told me looking at me before handing me my backpack and travel bag.

'Yes sir' I said making him shake his head before walking off.

Turning around and walking in, closing the door with a quiet shut.

Taking a deep breath and walking over to the double bed, dropping my bags on the mattress. Taking off my shoes and placing them in front of the bed.

Opening my billabong travel bag and grabbing a red flannel shirt with a black hoodie on the back, some black skinny jeans, fresh boxers and clean socks, new bra before taking my shower bag and zipping the travel bag up.

Walking past the kitchen and turning into the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. I strip myself and grab my soup.

Turning on the water to hot, stepping in and closing my eyes at the feeling of my hot warm shower.

After 10 minutes, I turned off the water and stepped out, dried my body and put on my fresh boxers and my black skinny jeans and my red bra before spraying myself with lynx and opening the door.

Walking over to my travel bag, unzipping it and placing my shower bag back in and zipping it up before grabbing my hoodie shirt in my right hand and grabbing the remote to the TV, turning it on to cartoons.

Unbuttoning it in front of me with my back to the door, slipping it though my arms as I continue to watch the TV in amusement. _I missed cartoons._

'Err wait how did you get those?' a voice asked making me grunt and curse myself before roughly pulling my collar up and quickly covering it up.

'Don't you knock?' I let out in hiss annoyed that she thought she could come and walk in.

'No wait, Claire said that there were scares but' Kmart said stopping me and turning me around so she could have a better look making me take a deep breath before looking up at the ceiling with an emotionless face.

'I'm, Tayla what happened to you out there?' she asked me with a low voice staring at my chest and stomach, ribcage and lightly touching them making me step back from her.

'I don't wanna talk about it' I told her with a dead voice before buttoning it up in front of her.

'It's ok I understand' she said quietly while giving me a sad smile. No you don't.

'No you don't your just a human, you have no idea' I spat out in anger standing very still after finishing my shirt up before grabbing my socks off the bed and putting them on my feet.

'I like your shirt, it suits you' she said pointing to my shirt with a blush.

'Yeah red is my colour' I told her with a shy smile before putting my red globes back on.

'It is' she whispered lamely making me chuckle.

'So why do you wear your sunglasses all the time? She asked me looking at me curious.

'What is this 21 questions?' I spat back at her getting annoyed again with her talking. Strapping my shoes together while I waited.

'Kinder' she said with a smirk before giggling making me roll my eyes at her.

'So why don't you ever shut up?' I asked her with a straight face watching her stop laughing and looking at me hurt.

'So do you always say what you think?' she asked with a cold voice staring at me.

'Yes' I answered her being honest making her glance at me in confusion.

'That was a tutorial question' she said with a normal voice.

'Oh well I answered it because I wanted to' I explained to her with a smirk making her blush and look away making me smile bigger.

'So what's wrong with your eyes?' she asked again making me grind my teeth together.

'Please shut up before I hurt you Kmart' I warned her not joking what's her deal, _was she dropped at birth?_

'No I want to know' she continue to push me, trying to break through my emotionless wall.

'You really don't' I whispered looking down at my shoes and seeing them tied.

'I bet you have pretty eyes' she quietly said making me whip around to stare at her shock.

'I bet you're a lesbian and I'm not interested 'I told her in my dead voice showing her I wasn't in the mood to be hit on by a girl.

'Oh' she whispered with a light blush before looking down at her feet.

'I'm straight but nice try' I said to her with a smirk, standing up from the bed and walking over to the door with her following.

'Look I just want to take your sunglasses off' she yelled before pushing the door shut and standing in front of it.

'Kmart don't' I warned her feeling very tense knowing what she was going to do.

Watching in fear as she reaches out and grips the sunglasses before a loud knock stops her in mid-air making me out of a breath of relief.

'Tay you in there, Becky's awake' Carlos voice broke out pass the door making me close my eyes at his perfect timing.

Smirking at Kmart before she grunted, grabbing her by the shoulders and pushing her to the side before opening the door to see Carlos leaning against the door frame with a smile.

'Hey Carlos' I greeted him calmly as I let out a smile.

'Wow you look much better now without that blood on you' he commented on my clothing making me smirk at him.

'Oh hello Kmart' he greeted the blonde girl looking at her surprised to find her here with Tayla who stepped out of the room.

'Carlos' she said with a wave and took off leaving behind a confused Carlos and an awkward Tayla.

'What the hell was all that about?' he whispered glancing at Tay questionly.

'You don't wanna know' I muttered to him before closing the door and walking down the footpath with him following.

Walking over the footpath and seeing Betty talking with LJ and I don't think it was talking the way Betty was blushing.

I spotted chase on top of the tanker on watch and Claire outside the ambulance having a smoke peacefully.

'Tay I'm just warning you, be careful around Kmart' he said with concern placing a hand on my back.

'Why'? I asked annoyed that he thinks I'm trying to get with her when it's the other way around.

'Kmart is Claire's younger sister and if she knew and you hurt her trust me she's do more than hurt you believe me' he muttered quietly as we were getting closer to the ambulance.

'That's funny because she likes me and I have told her number of times I'm not interested but she won't let it go' I calmly explained it to him before he nodded with a smile.

'Well that's Kmart for you, she likes you, you know' he said with a blush.

'Yeah and I'm really regret telling her to shut up because she just keeps coming onto me nonstop' I told him with disgust since I can't stand gay people even worse when they come on to me.

'Yeah well Kmart doesn't stop til she's satisfied by the results' he explained to me softly before I blinked feeling very uneasy about her now.

Reaching the ambulance before I could reply, seeing Claire give me a smile before mentioning to climb in.

Jumping onto the back and opening the doors to see the little girl wrapped in Alice's arms reading her a book.

Closing the doors behind me before she looked up and smiled at me making me confused why she looked happy to see me.

'Hey I'm Becky' she said in a hoarse voice while doing sign language with me.

'Hey Becky my name is Tayla' I said before feeling dumb that she can't hear me before Alice chuckles making me look at her.

'It's ok, she has her hearing aid on her so she can hear you just can't stop the sign language' Alice explained to me with a smirk.

'Oh I said embarrassed before shaking my head feeling stupid.

'I'm sorry about what I did in front of you' I told her keeping my eyes on my shoes still feeling bad about it.

Waiting for her to say something before getting tackled to the ground and looking up to meet small light blue eyes staring into my sunglasses.

'It's ok, I just wanted to follow you' she choked out slowly.

'Yeah Alice told me that' I said with a smile before she wrapped her arms around my neck.

'Well I'm glad you're ok so ill head back to my room' I said to her, helping her off me and standing up before turning around, opening the doors and jumping out in silence.

Walking back over past the little fire and towards my room again.

Hearing someone whistle out to me making me turn around in confusion before being tackled to the ground by a small body, holding the person as we fell down.

Groaning before sitting up on my elbows to be pushed back to the ground by a soft small of hands wrapping around my neck.

'Err what is with you and jumping on me?' I muttered quietly knowing who it was by how soft her skin was.

Only getting a giggle as an answer before lightly pushing her chest for her to detangle from me but she only gripped my neck harder making me frown.

Slowly getting up from the ground as she hung to me like a monkey before looking up to see Alice watching me with an amused smile while Claire just looked surprised.

'She wants to hang with you for a while' Alice told me in a loud voice before smirking at the sight of her hugging me.

'Oh ahaha' I said before laughing out.

'She likes to hug and cuddle' she explained to me making Claire chuckle next her making me roll my eyes at them.

'Yeah I've noticed' I muttered quietly before feeling her tighten her arms around my neck.

'I'll come and get her in a few hours before lights out' Alice told me with a happy smile while wrapping her arm around Claire's shoulder making me look away awkwardly.

'Ok sounds good thanks Alice' I said to her before turning and walking towards my room with Becky in my arms.

'No thank you' she said making me shake my head at the dirty things going through my mind at what they are up to.

'Have fun' Claire yelled out confirming my questions and thoughts. _OH MY GOD!'_

'Looks like we have 3-4 hours to yourselves' Alice said feeling excited to have some alone time with her girlfriend.

'Hmm and it's been a while' Claire told her with a purr before bitting her ear and licking the lobe.

'Too long' Alice said kissing Claire's neck and jaw and kicking the door shut before pushing her on the bed and climbing on top of her.

'Tell me about it' Claire muttered before moaning when Alice sucked her pulse point before giving her a hicky.

Opening the door and walking in with Becky wrapped around my body like a baby, closing the door and kicking my shoes off on the ground.

So what do you do for fun?' I asked her with a quiet voice since she wasn't letting go of me.

All I got was a shrug of her shoulders making e chuckle.

Ok guess we can just watch a movie for a few hours' I suggested as I walk over to the bed carefully leaning down to put her down before she shakes her head knowing what I was doing.

'Haha its ok, I just have to get my laptop out and we can lay on the bed but first you have to let go' I told her with a shy amused voice trying to get her on the bed before she slowly lets go and lays on the bed staring at me with big pale blue eyes. _Shit they are almost the same colour of mine._

Quickly grabbing my laptop out and changing the movie to a kids one, how to train a dragon before placing it on the bed in front of her.

Undoing my top button and laying down on the bed before she jumped on me wrapping her arms my neck making me freeze at how quick she was.

Trying to pay attention to the movie, trying very hard to calm myself down before she moved on my lap placing both legs beside me making me suck in a breath.

_What the fuck, damn don't get turned on_

_This is so wrong, she's like 12 bloody hell._

Feeling her tighten her arms and squeezing her legs around my whist making me let out a shakily breath before watching the movie.


	3. Chapter 3

If today was your last day

Chapter 3

After two hours of watching how to train a dragon, Alice come over around 8:00 picking up sleeping Becky and thanking me for looking after her and leaving me alone in peace for the entre night.

I spend the next 4 hours watching movies and drinking bourbon with coke keeping me quite happy but seedy enough to keep me from killing myself like I want to sometimes.

I watched the hunger games – catching fire, it was good but it only had 20 minutes of them in the game and the end was stupid so I started to watch odd Thomas and I loved every second of it.

The third movie I watched was bad grandpa and it was so funny I even laughed so hard I couldn't breathe the movie was that good.

Closing my laptop and rubbing my eyes under my sunglasses, glancing at the time on my iPod, it read 12:00pm at night making me shake my head.

Standing up and grabbing my laptop, walking over and placing it on the desk, putting my iPad and my other desktop on the desk.

Plugging the wires in and setting it up, turning on my DJ system and looking at my new prototype of my arrow I had designed. Pulling out my big speakers and putting them on the floor.

Since it was hard to find arrows and the right ones, I found it easier to design and create my own by hand and the way I like it. Saves me time that's for sure.

Also my other 10 arrow with different designs, arrow heads and pointing parts, marked and curved body and groove.

Grabbing the remote and pressing play to the player on my laptop, music started pumping out of the speakers.

Bobbing my head to the music smiling before I pulled out my wielding gear and sander, boiler and some paint.

I spend the next 2 hours creating 22 black sharp arrows listening to my music in peace forgetting I wasn't the only one in the hotel.

'Alice!' Claire shoved her girlfriend to wake her up again after hearing a strange noise.

'What?' Alice asked sitting up alert and aware shifting to see Claire staring out the window.

'I heard it again' Claire explained to her trying to listen quietly getting confused as what it was.

'It's probably just the wind babe' she said trying to calm her down before laying back down going back to sleep.

Turning over and glancing at the clock it read 2:00 making Claire sigh knowing she was tired. _Who would be up at this time? Claire thought_

Hearing a loud chainsaw starting up cause Alice to shoot up in surprise before looking at Claire and jumping out of bed with her following close.

'I told you I heard something' Claire hissed to her trying not to wake up Becky, roughly putting on some jeans.

'That sounded like a chainsaw' Alice said opening the door and sticking her head out looking down the pathway.

Claire shoving past and stomping down the hallway before stopping in front of hotel number 2 before Carlos came out of his room looking at them.

'I guess you heard it too' he muttered rubbing his neck looking like shit.

'Sounded like a chainsaw?' Alice answered for him making Claire frown before all three of them heard the sound of someone wielding making them jump.

I was very happily welding my arrow heads while listening to my music, I was in a happy mood.

I was wielding the arrow heads to the body of the arrows making sure they were wielded well.

Next thing I hear the door behind me fall off its hinges with a big bang making me stop.

Lifting the wielding helmet up and turning around to see Alice looking shocked with an angry Claire and a confused Carlos staring at me.

Turning and reaching down to turn off the wielding gas and looking up to see Claire staring daggers at me with red eyes.

'Don't you guys know how to knock?' I asked feeling very irritated that they broke down the door.

'Don't you sleep?' Alice asked me looking surprised at me wide awake.

'No' I answered her being honest about it while Claire was shaking with anger.

'It's two in the morning!' she yelled at me with aggression shaking her head while Carlos just looked awkward.

'Yeah so what's ya point?' I said getting bored of this making Claire get more red in the face.

'Its two o'clock in the morning and your wielding?! What the hell is wrong with you'! She shouted making me feel very odd with her yelling at me like that. _Wow what died and went up her ass._

'Well I got bored and I wanted to wield my arrow heads on so they are done and I wouldn't get up to trouble' I explained to her calmly taking out the wielding mask and placing it softly on the desk leaving me in my sunglasses.

'Tayla its time for bed' Carlos said awkwardly mentioning me to turn off the system.

'What am I 4?' I said getting annoyed by the way they were treating me like a kid.

'Yes since you act like it' Claire hissed out giving me a cold look making me smirk.

'I'm sorry I got into your love making session' I spat back at her making her blush deeply.

'You're a sick puppy!' go to bed!' she continue to yell at me making me only chuckle in amusement.

'No you don't own me cow' I told her feeling very hostile that I'm about to murder her in cold blood.

Next thing I feel something cold hit me on the side on the head making me drop and pass out.

'CLAIRE!' Alice yelled out in shock reaching out in time to catch the girl in her arms passing out after Claire swinged a pole at the side of her head knocking her out cold.

'That's one way to make her sleep' Claire said smirking at both of them looking happy about her move.

'What did you do?!' Carlos shouted at Claire glaring at her in anger trying to calm down.

'What come on don't act like she didn't have it coming' Claire said throwing the pole on the ground and turning around to Alice.

'Damn it Claire, you just can't go around and knock her out cold because you feel like it'!' Carlos screamed upset with her looking at Tayla unconscious in Alice's arms.

'Oh really I didn't even hit her that hard Carlos stop over reacting' Claire told the army bloke giving him a smirk.

'I don't care just don't do that' he said before turning and stomping out and slamming the door hard behind him.

'Ok come on lets go' she told Alice turning and opening the door for Alice and closing it behind her.

'What she's sleeping with us?' she asked shocked by the redhead's actions in the last 2 minutes.

'Yes I think she should since she woke me up at 2 in the morning' she muttered under her breath walking with Alice back to their room.

Reaching their room, opening the door and stepping in with Tayla still in Alice's arms.

'She's so light' Alice said quietly not wanting to wake up Becky.

'Yeah and she smells like a rusty motorbike' Claire said with disgust trying not to choke on air at the young girl who smells.

Watching Alice carefully place the teenager on the bed, taking off her socks and shoes before tucking her in.

'Hey you go and get Kmart, might as well all sleep in here tonight' Claire said to her smiling before Alice walked out of the room to go get Kmart.

Walking over to the bed, reaching over and gripping the sunglasses. Taking a deep breath and slowly taking off the sunglasses off her face and smiling when she didn't wake up.

Standing back with the sunglasses in her hand before seeing Alice walk back in with Kmart behind her.

'Oh shit' Kmart muttered under her breath at seeing Claire place the sunglasses in her bag.

'Language' Claire warned her for swearing not wanting to hear it from the teenager.

'You took her sunglasses off' she said sounding scared for the redhead.

'Yeah what of it?' she asked her with a smirk knowing she was afraid of Tayla for some odd reason.

'She's going to kill you' Kmart told her with a dead voice before Alice pushed Kmart to the bed and tucking her in with Becky who was sound asleep.

'How she's asleep Kmart' she asked her with an amused smile.

'She won't be for long, she's going to kill you after she wakes up' Kmart said closing her eyes and going to sleep.

'God she smells' Alice whispered joining in bed with Claire, Alice was cuddling into Becky and Kmart on the other side of Becky and Claire was wrapped around Tayla and Kmart's head on the odd teenagers shoulder.

'I'm going to give her a bath in the morning' Claire said trying to ignore the smell of the teenager in bed.


End file.
